


no place like home?

by manzido



Series: techno has problems [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Issues, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, haha kick ass, kind of a mess, no beta never beta, phil is really trying, short techno, we love philza minecraft, wilbur has problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzido/pseuds/manzido
Summary: techno returns home in the middle of the potato warit has been to long
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: techno has problems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	no place like home?

**Author's Note:**

> some drabble i started idek when, wasnt sure how to end it or what to even do with this lmao
> 
> no warnings for this one, so
> 
> not the biggest fan of this one but it do be like that

Techno did not want to go home.

It wasn't because he didn't enjoy the job he's had over the past four months, no. Adventuring was something he loved. He loved the thrill of exploring new places, facing new challenges, and just kicking ass. It was- It was more of the fear of confrontation. Random people being angry or upset with him was fine, he didn't really care, but this was his family.

He knew the second he walked through the front door he would be immediately questioned. His brothers would crowd him and he would most definitely flip his shit.

Phil wouldn't yell at him, the man knew about his anxiety and how bad Techno would react. Or so he hoped, it had been a while since he'd been home.

He could just hope that Phil would be happy.

Wilbur would be pissed, no doubt about that. That was what the piglin was most worried about. Wilbur liked to be the 'big man,' he would get up in Techno's face and fucking yell. Wilbur was so unpredictable, which was what made him intimidating. It was worrying.

His youngest brother Tommy- he wasn't sure. The boy would probably scream about how "The Blade" was back. Ahh pogchamp!

_'_ _That was very pog, Big T!'_ Words of his younger brother echoed in his head. Hell, when was the last time they even talked?

It had been too long.

So there he walked, the winter's wind seeping in his bones, leaving nothing but the cold.

He wrapped the mantle tighter around him, it was so fucking cold. Piglins were meant for the nether, definitely not this. They were built to handle the extreme heat. This must have been one of their coldest winters in years, he was definitely _not_ built for this.

Barely in the distance stood Phil's little wooden cabin, in the middle of this dense fucking forest.

It was a nice area, it being a bit away from civilization, but it was a decent trek into the mountains. An ideal area, but just cold.

But it wasn't like the man settled here expecting a bunch of children. He just picked them up along the way.

Around Techno, soft rattling was heard along with the moans and groans of zombies. That was something that never seemed to change. No matter where he traveled, fought, whatever, the mobs remained. It kept some sense of normalcy.

Maybe after 10-20 minutes, he was on their little porch- it looked the same, nothing changed.

He was scared, there was no way around that. He may be a 'fearless warrior' or whatever but he was terrified of his family. There was no doubt that they were gonna kick his ass today, or well, tonight.

Techno took a deep breath, which did shit, and carefully placed his shaky hand on the doorknob. Then he twisted it and slowly pushed the door open to not alert anyone, which too was of no use, someone was up.

Not sure if said individual _knew_ he was here, he decided to still be quiet. The kitchen light was on, if things were still the same, it was probably Phil.

He missed Phil. So fucking much.

Techno hoped Phil missed him too, it was kind of weird to admit.

But-

He was so dead.

Maybe trying his window would've been a better idea. It would have been a bit less stressful

Or maybe be could stop being a fucking bitch and say something to the man he saw as a father. The man who is his father.

Both options were viable. One just delayed the inevitable.

It was just a lot.

Before an actual decision could be made, a quiet shuffling was heard along with a "Holy shit!"

Within seconds Techno was yoinked into a hug, slightly stumbling. Arms were wrapped tightly around him, holding him in a secure embrace.

Okay.

It was weird, no doubt. Even after years of living with the boys, contact was still unusual. Though it was rare, it always made him feel safe. A small, rare, moment in time he could relax and not worry.

Cause life was fucking stressful, man.

He hesitantly raised his arms for a moment before returning the hug.

But it was nice though, warm.

Phil released him but still held him by the shoulders, "What happened Techno? You look like shit! Where have you been?! It's been fucking _months_ mate!"

"Eh, I've been farmin', killin' noobs... Causin' chaos, y'know, the usual."

"I- Please tell me you're not in that potato war still..."

The piglin took a few steps back, letting his gaze fall to the floor, "Haven't won yet. It'll end when Squid or I win, and of course, I'll be the one to win. Just gotta wait for the next harvest. Not too far away."

"I know you didn't come here to get lectured on taking care of yourself, so I'll try not to." Phil paused for a moment, contemplating what to say next, "When you kick ass and win the war, you should come out and stay awhile. Give yourself some time to relax. I've missed you, and I know your brothers have as well. Just-Just think about it, okay?"

"Sounds uh, good."

"But you have to take care of yourself-"

"Bruhh, I thought you said you'd drop that!"

The blond just simply shook his head, "Nah, just said I would try. I'm your father. I see you're neglecting your needs and that's a red flag, Techno. It's my job to care of you when you don't."

Techno just stared at this man, even now he wondered how the _hell_ he ended up with this man as his father. Phil was just too caring, it was, holy shit man. He didn't deserve it.

Phil tossed him a small smile, leaning forward to rufflle his hair before turning to the cabinets, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

\---

Phil ended up sitting him on the couch in front of him, pushing the mug in his hands. The man insisted he let him do something with his 'ratty' hair.

His rough hands moved swiftly but softly through his long pink hair.

There was a tap on his shoulder-

"I need your hairtie."

He let out a small grunt, grabbing the hairtie from around his wrist and handing it to Phil.

The loose braid was finished and tired, left to lay against his back.

"...thanks Phil." Techno mumbled.

"Nah, it looks a lot better. It'll help keep it out of your way too, I know how much it bothers you. Just wanna help, that's it."

"Yeah but I still ap-" He cut himself off, hearing a soft shuffling. He tilted his head, ears perking up.

"So if it isn't the infamous _Technoblade!_ Very nice to see you! _"_ A voice called out from behind him.

Techno turned around, stood up, meeting the gaze of his older and much _taller_ brother. A smug look spread across his face. A beanie sat upon his ahead, along with that bit of hair covering his eye- cocky bitch.

"Hallo."

"How's it been? It's been a while."

"Uh, pretty good, just bus-"

"Y'know we uh, we thought you were dead, Techno," Wilbur spoke slowly, small bits of anger seeping into his words. "There was a point in time where you went completely off the grid- no one had heard from you in months! Were you, what was it, farming? Or did you go back to your old ways of killing?! Because we all k-"

"Okay Wilbur, that's enough!" Phil spoke up, stepping between them, "I get you're upset, but calm down. He just got here."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He really wasn't in the mood for Will's shit right now. The kid really liked to dive into that shit.

Wilbur took a few steps forward and placed a firm hand on his arm, "I mean it makes sense, they call you the Blood God, after all, right?"

With that, a rush of anger surged through him, he stepped back and raised his arm to punch this bitch-

-Only for a hand to wrap around his other arm and pull him back. His fist barely made contact with Wilbur's face, but it still angered him.

"Woah! Woah! Boys! Wilbur, stop instigating, there's no need to rile him up. Once again, man, chill. Both of you." Phil shouted.

"You're just gonna let him hit me? He can't fucking control himself, Phil! He's lost it!"

"I'm not _letting_ him do anything, Will. You need to think before you speak. It's late, we're all tired. Go calm yourself for a moment, okay? Please? We'll talk later."

It looked like Wilbur had more to say but with a look from Phil, he was off.

Phil's grip on him loosened, "I can trust you not to go after him, right? I don't know what that was, I'll talk to him later. But what's up with you? You were okay a few minutes ago."

"Just, uh, pissed me off I guess. Starts accusin' me and tryin' to start stuff- Maybe I should have stayed, it seems like I'm just gonna cause problems."

The other sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not excusing his actions, but you know how he can be Tech.' I think he's trying to figure his own shit out. Don't let that push you away."

He nodded and brought his gaze to the floor.

Wilbur had changed.

But haven't they all?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks


End file.
